


Wake me up

by CharlieG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar perdido no meio do nada tem as suas vantagens. Pelo menos é isso que parece quando Percy vê aquele garoto moreno conversando com seu cavalo. Ambos não esperavam se encontrar, mas um desafio é lançado e Nico se vê obrigado a acompanhar o outro até uma festa. O fim da noite trás surpresas e uma delas é um novo motivo de felicidade para ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up

– Nicolas di Angelo, volte já aqui!

Hades podia gritar o quanto ele quisesse, o filho não voltaria nem que lhe pagasse. Estava irritado com o mais velho. Ele não entendia. Simplesmente não entendia. Sempre cobrava de Nico mais do que ele tinha a oferecer. O mais novo não queria ser obrigado a fazer tal faculdade porque o pai achava mais conveniente. Tinha vontades próprias e Hades tinha que respeitar isso.

De acordo com o patriarca, Nico era um filho rebelde. Ele não teve esse tipo de problema na criação de Bianca. Bianca nunca foi rebelde ou intolerante. Ele bem que podia ser como a irmã mais velha. Nico estava cansado dessas comparações.

Saiu da mansão de tijolos batendo a porta da varanda com força. Por sorte as janelinhas de vidro não se despedaçaram com o impacto. Passou pela piscina e tomou o caminho que ia até o estábulo. Precisava ser rápido antes que seu pai mandasse alguém atrás de si. Foi até a baia de BlackJack e abriu o portãozinho de madeira. O corcel negro comia ração de dentro do balde, ignorando a presença do dono. _Esse cavalo só sabe comer_ , pensou. Aproximou-se do animal e acariciou sua crina.

– O que acha de darmos uma volta, amigão?

Pegou as rédeas que estavam penduradas no pilar de madeira e colocou ao redor da cabeça do corcel, puxando-o para fora. A sela de couro estava sobre o suporte na parede, ao lado das demais. Nico já estava mais que acostumado a arrumar o cavalo, fazia isso desde que tinha seis anos de idade. Apertou os cintos, certificando-se de que estava firme. Pegou impulso e montou no animal.

– Nicolas!

Não queria ficar para descobrir quem lhe chamava. Tocou BlackJack e saíram em disparada do estábulo, rumo aos vinhedos. O terreno da fazenda de Hades era imenso, demorariam um pouco para encontrar o garoto. Por precaução, optou por ir ao lugar mais afastado, perto da estrada de terra.

BlackJack galopava em meio as videiras rapidamente, e Nico o incentivava a ir cada vez mais rápido. O garoto gostava de sentir o vento bater em seu rosto e bagunçar os cabelos negros; gostava do balanço que tinha enquanto o cavalo galopava. Era quando se sentia livre, sem problemas rondando sua mente.

As vezes, queria poder dormir e só acordar quando as coisas estivessem bem. Quando estivesse mais velho, mais sábio. Pular essa parte da vida em que se sente tão sufocado com tudo a sua volta. Também seria legal ter um daqueles controles remotos universais como o do filme protagonizado por Adam Sandler. Click, não é? Se bem que aquela história não terminou tão bem.

Desde criança, Nico sempre fez de tudo para agradar o pai. Se comportava de forma impecável, tinha as melhores notas da turma até terminar o ensino médio. Mas nada conseguia chamar a atenção do homem que só parecia ter olhos para sua primogênita. Foi quando Nico desistiu de tentar ser o filho perfeito. Vem discutindo constantemente com Hades desde então. No começo, Maria ainda tentava acalmar os ânimos, com o tempo percebeu que o marido e o filho eram como dois imãs positivos, sempre iriam se repelir.

Nico parou a alguns metros da cerca que marcava o limite da propriedade do pai e desceu do cavalo, sentando no chão de terra. Não tinha para onde ir. Se Leo, um velho amigo, não tivesse se mudado para Nova Iorque, poderia ir para casa dele como fazia antigamente. Era raro conseguir conversar com o moreno agora. Se bem que o convidou para ir em uma rave que estava acontecendo não muito longe dali, e queria lhe apresentar alguns amigos - como um tal de Jason-, mas não teve permissão para ir. O que era absurdo, sendo que tinha idade o suficiente para fazer o que bem entendesse, mas de acordo com Hades, enquanto morasse sobre seu teto, obedeceria suas regras.

– Você não sabe a sorte que tem, BlackJack. Sua vida é comer e correr por ai. Não tem que cumprir deveres e agradar os outros. Sabe como é chato ter um pai que vive te criticando por tudo?

O cavalo relinchou.

– Ele vive dizendo “Bianca isso, Bianca aquilo, por que você não é como a Bianca” – Nico imitava o pai – Será que é tão difícil assim ele entender que eu não sou como ela? - O moreno olhou pro lado, e BlackJack se afastava, procurando algo para comer em meio as videiras – Ótimo, estou falando com um cavalo.

Se levantou, limpando a poeira de suas roupas. Sabia que não poderia ficar escondido na plantação por muito tempo. E que quanto mais demorasse, maior seria o sermão de Hades. Não que ele estivesse se importando a essa altura no campeonato. Foi até o cavalo negro e segurou as rédeas contra a cela, se preparando para pegar pulso e montar.

– Ei, garoto!

Virou-se para trás, procurando o dono da voz. Avistou um cara que não devia ter mais de 21 anos depois da cerca de madeira apoiado sobre um maserati spyder conversível vermelho e com um sorriso de canto nos lábios e óculos escuros. A única coisa que Nico conseguiu pensar era que ele parecia extremamente convencido. Olhou envolta, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

– Será que pode me ajudar?

Apertou as rédeas contra a mão e puxou BlackJack, indo até a cerca.

– O que foi? – perguntou, querendo que o assunto terminasse o mais rápido possível.

– Está irritado? – perguntou e sorriu de forma irônica – Belo cavalo. Qual o nome?

– BlackJack.

O moreno pulou a cerca, entrando no vinhedo. Aproximou-se do animal e acariciou sua crina. Nico queria que o outro levasse um coice, afinal, BlackJack não se da bem de estranhos. Mas ele não fez nada. Na verdade, pareceu gostar do desconhecido.

– Esquisito. – comentou.

– O que? – tirou os óculos de sol e apoiou-os na camiseta em gola v preta. Nico tinha que admitir que nunca havia visto olhos tão bonitos. – Algum problema?

– Hã... – piscou algumas vezes, recompondo-se - BlackJack não costuma ser... Simpático com quem não conhece

– Ele é um bom garoto. A propósito, me chamo Percy Jackson. – estendeu a mão.

– Nicolas. Nicolas di Angelo. – apertou a mão do maior.

– É um prazer te conhecer, Nico.

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas. Não estava acostumado com apelidos. Somente Bianca e alguns amigos próximos o chamavam assim.

– Está perdido, não é? A julgar pela roupas, diria que está indo para aquela rave.

– É tão obvio assim? – questionou, sem jeito.

– Um pouco. Fica a uns quatro quilômetros daqui. É bem fácil de chegar, na verdade. Você vai seguir por essa estrada e por mais um quilometro e meio, e virar a esquerda. Depois continue reto e pronto, chegou. Um lugar com musica alta e gente bêbada, não tem como errar. Se for voltar dirigindo, vê se não extrapola – orientou, brincando no final.

– Ei, eu já fui em varias raves, nem todos estão bêbados. - disse, parecendo ofendido - Você falando parece muito mais fácil. Estou perdido a horas.

– Nunca ouviu falar em GPS? – questionou, irônico.

– Já, já sim. – respondeu – Cá entre nós, acho uma invenção muito irritante. “Vire a esquerda em 10 metros, vire a esquerda em 8 metros, vire a esquerda em 5 metros”. – imitava a voz feminina do aparelho.

Nico riu, o que chamou a atenção de Jackson. O garoto não tinha de quem ria por qualquer coisa. Na verdade, o clima sombrio que o rodeava chegava a ser interessante.

– Quantos anos você tem?

– 18. – respondeu, e o mais velho fez uma careta – O que foi?

– Jurava que não tinha mais de 16.

– Devo me sentir insultado por isso?

– Não, claro que não. Mas então, por que não vem comigo?

– O que é você? Algum tipo de assassino que coleta vitimas no interior? – questionou, desconfiado.

– Você conhece muitos assassinos de 23 anos que coletam vítimas no interior?

– Você seria o primeiro. Espera, 23?

– É. Algo errado?

– Pensei que fosse mais novo. - deu ombros.

– Devo me sentir insultado com isso? - imitou o menor, que revirou os olhos.

– Idiota. - murmurou.

– Então, você vem?

– Claro que não! Eu tenho que voltar pra casa, meu pai deve estar bravo comigo.

Jackson sorriu de forma divertida.

– O que?

– Então quer dizer que você não vai desobedecer o papai? O que acontece se fizer isso? Fica sem o vídeo game? - disse, como se conversasse com uma criancinha.

– Eu devia bater em você. - Percy riu - Não é nada nisso. Eu não sou um garotinho obediente.

– Sério? Então prove.

Nico se perguntava porque o mais velho insistia tanto. Mas não gostava de ser desafiado. E também, a quanto tempo ele não saia para se divertir?

– Se você seguir reto aqui vai passar pela entrada da fazenda. Pode me esperar lá?

Percy sorriu satisfeito e confirmou. Entrou em seu carro e deu partida. O mais novo montou em BlackJack e voltou para o estábulo o mais rápido que conseguiu.

– Onde estava, jovem Nicolas? - Caronte perguntou assim que o menor desceu do cavalo.

– Dando uma volta. Pode me fazer um favor? Tire a sela do BlackJack. - entregou as rédeas para o homem - Estou saindo.

– Para onde vai? E o que devo dizer pro Sr. Hades?

– Pode manda-lo pro inferno, se quiser. Ah, uma ultima coisa. Estou bonito?

– O que eu devo dizer?

– A verdade, oras!

– Você sabe que sua aparência é mais valorizada quando o senhor coloca uma roupa mais formal...

– Caronte!

– Está, jovem Nicolas. Mas por que a pergunta?

– Por nada!

Nico saiu correndo do estábulo, deixando o funcionário confuso. Caronte se perguntava se o garoto estava bem. Essa juventude.

Percy realmente estava esperando no portão, e checava o relógio de um em um minuto. Sorriu de forma aberta quando viu Di Angelo saindo pelo portão de ferro. O outro abriu a porta do banco passageiro e entrou.

– Pensei que não viria. - deu partida no carro.

– Eu precisava guardar BlackJack.

– Papai brigou?

– Nem falei com ele. - deu um sorriso de canto.

– Acho que alguém vai estar em problemas quando voltar.

– Eu sempre estou em problemas com meu pai. - Percy riu pelo nariz.

– Sei como é. Tive minha fase "rebelde" com o velho. Acho que todo mundo passa por isso.

Highway to the hell, do ACDC, ecoou pelo carro e Percy puxou o celular do bolso da calça com uma mãoo, enquanto a outra segurava o volante. Deslizou o dedo sobre a tela e atendeu.

– Fala, Jason. To tentando chegar a horas, acho que você passou o endereço errado. - suspirou, irritado - Eu sei que não existe muita coisa por aqui, mas você já notou o número de estradas?

– Esquerda. - Nico falou, lembrando o caminho para o mais velho.

– Daqui a pouco eu chego, ok? Onde vocês estão? - perguntou enquanto virava o carro - Caralho, como vocês conseguiram ficar aí?

Di Angelo olhava para o mais velho discretamente. Era engraçado as caretas que eles fazia enquanto conversava com o tal de Jason no celular.

– Quando estiver aí te ligo, tchau.

O moreno encerrou a ligação e guardou o celular.

– Eles conseguiram um lugar perto do palco. E olha que isso é quase impossível conseguir algo assim considerando a hora que chegaram. As vezes acho que nasceram com a bunda virada pra lua.

– Mas perto da arena costuma ter muita gente. Não é um pouco ruim?

– Eles estão afastados da multidão, mas perto o suficiente pra curtirmos as musicas, entendeu? - Nico assentiu - Só espero que não estejam todos bêbados. Já dava pra ouvir alguns gritos do Leo de fundo.

Espera. Um Leo e um Jason no mesmo lugar?

– Qual o sobrenome do seu amigo?

– Do Jason? Grace. Por que?

– Não, o outro.

– Ah, Valdez. Leo Valdez.

Nico riu. Isso era uma grande ironia.

– Ele não vai ficar muito feliz em saber que um estranho me convenceu a ir nessa rave ao invés dele.

– Espera, você conhece o Leo?

– Éramos amigos antes dele se mudar. Claro que não é mais a mesma coisa, mas nunca perdemos o contato.

– Que mundo pequeno!

– E fica cada vez menor. - brincou.

Chegaram em dez minutos, e Percy resmungava algo sobre como não tinha conseguido achar aquele caminho antes. O mais velho ligou para o amigo e pediu que o encontrassem na entrada do local. Não demorou muito para o loiro aparecer.

– Finalmente! Já não era sem tempo. - ironizou, cumprimentando o amigo.

– Eu nunca vim aqui antes, e você sabe que não sou muito bom com mapas.

– Você tem um péssimo senso de direção. - o loiro brincou, e se virou pra Nico - Você não me é estranho. Qual seu nome?

– Nicolas di Angelo.

– Ah! Você é o branquelo da foto no apartamento do Leo. Ele disse que você não vinha. Prazer, sou Jason Grace. - sorriu, estendendo a mão e Nico a apertou - Por que está com Percy? - questionou, confuso.

– Digamos que o mundo é pequeno... - o mais novo sussurrou.

– Falando em Leo, cade ele? - Percy perguntou.

– Bebeu demais. Começou com uns assuntos polêmicos e filosóficos. Piper também está meio embriagada, então os dois estão no meio de uma discussão sobre o sentido da vida. - riu fracamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Nem todos estão bêbados, não é? - Nico ironizou, lembrando-se do que o outro disse mais cedo.

– É, nem todos. Jason está sóbrio, viu?

– Por enquanto. - o loiro se intrometeu - Você tem que ver o quanto de bebida trouxeram. Sério, tem de tudo.

– Então isso vai ser divertido. - o dono dos olhos verdes respondeu.

O grupo realmente estava em um ótimo lugar. Longe da muvuca, porém com um bom som. Quando Leo viu Nico, abraçou o branquelo e começou a dizer o quanto sentia saudades. Oh, o moreno entrou na fase de bebê chorão. Apresentou o velho amigo pra o grupo, e Di Angelo sabia que demoraria um tempo até decorar todos. O de cabelos castanhos, Grover. A de tranças, Piper. O mestiço musculoso, Frank. A morena baixinha, Hazel. E qual era o nome da loira mesmo?

– Annabeth. - Percy disse quando o mais novo perguntou - Minha ex.

– Pensava que isso de "ainda podemos ser amigos" era algum tipo de ironia.– o mais novo comentou.

– Annie e eu sempre fomos mais amigos que namorados. E bom, depois de um tempo não estava mais dando certo.

– Por que não?

Percy sorriu e deu outro gole na cerveja.

– É complicado.

Nico resolveu não insistir na conversa, e voltou sua atenção para o grupo. O dono dos olhos verdes não pode deixar de observá-lo de forma discreta. Gravava o jeito do menor em sua memória, os cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos castanhos marcados por olheiras fracas, a pose de quem não se importava com nada. Nico tinha um jeito intrigante que Percy queria desvendar. O mais velho tinha que admitir que desde o momento que viu o garoto no meio daquelas videiras o achou muito atraente. Como Leo nunca os apresentou antes?

– É feio encarar, Jackson.

– Eu não estava encarando! - defendeu-se.

– Estava sim. - sorriu de forma sarcástica.

– Você parece entediado. Quer ir embora? - mudou o assunto.

– Não estou entediado. Só não estou acostumado com esse tipo de ambiente. Nunca tinha ido a uma rave.

– Não? O que você faz pra se divertir?

– Se divertir não é só ir nessas festas - respondeu - E meu pai nunca me deixou frequentar esses lugares.

– Seu pai parece um cara bem rígido.

– Ele é. Daria um ótimo deus dos mortos - brincou, mas Percy não entendeu a piada - É que ele se chama Hades...

– Sério? - o mais velho riu - Então, teoricamente, somos primos.

– Por que?

– O nome do meu pai é Poseidon.

– Seu avô também gostava muito de mitologia?

– Sim. - sorriu - Meu pai também gosta. Por isso me deu o nome Perseu.

– Pensei que fosse Percy mesmo. - franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Cá entre nos, Perseu é meio estranho. Sem contar que esse cara era filho de Zeus, e não Poseidon. Gosto mais de Percy.

– Eu gosto mais de Perseu.

– Não me chame assim, por favor.

– Vou pensar, Perseu. - o mais velho riu - Mas então, você faz algo da vida ou só é um filhinho de papai que vive se divertindo?

– Ei, assim você me magoa. - se fez de ofendido - Na verdade, faço faculdade de administração. Quando chegar a hora quero tocar os negócios da família. E você, pretendo estudar o que?

– História. Quero ser professor. Por isso briguei com meu pai hoje. - suspirou - Ele quer que eu curse algo como engenharia. Se fizer isso, acho que vou acabar demolindo um prédio.

Percy gargalhou.

– Então me lembre de nunca entrar em algo construído por você.

Nico riu também, e o mais velho realmente achava que ele ficava mais bonito sorrindo. Gostava de arrancar sorrisos dele, nem que fosse aqueles irônicos.

– Você devia fazer isso mais vezes - comentou.

– Isso o que? - Nico questionou, confuso.

– Sorrir. Fica mais bonito.

– Obrigado... - respondeu, sem jeito.

– Mas me conte mais sobre você. - pediu, interessado na vida do outro - Tem uma coisa que eu queria saber... Por que você é amigo do Leo? Pelo que percebi, são o oposto um do outro.

– Estudava com ele desde que me entendo por gente. Concordo na parte que somos o oposto. Leo sempre foi o queridinho da turma, engraçado e brincalhão. Foi numa dessas brincadeiras que nós conhecemos. E também que fomos parar da diretoria. - balançou a cabeça negativamente se lembrando da situação - Fomos obrigados a cumprir detenção juntos, e acabou que viramos amigos. As vezes ele era bem irritante. Por acaso ele ainda se considera o "gostoso pra dedéu"?

– Sim. - Percy riu - Ele sempre fala isso quando estamos indo pra alguma balada.

– Algumas coisas nunca mudam... - murmurou - Eu já falei muito de mim hoje. Por que não me fala um pouco sobre você?

– Eu sou um livro aberto. Não é difícil descobrir sobre mim. Deixe-me ver... Como você já sabe, tenho 23 anos, ultimo ano de administração, não sou um filhinho do papai como você acha. - Nico riu pelo nariz - Bom, eu gosto de surfar.

– Agora já posso escrever a sua bibliografia. - o menor ironizou.

– Por que você não me pergunta o que quer saber? Seria muito mais fácil!

– Cor favorita?

– Azul.

– Comida favorita?

– Qualquer coisa azul.

– O que?! - indignou-se.

Percy riu.

– É uma coisa minha e da minha mãe. Ela faz comidas azuis. Panquecas azuis, biscoitos azuis...

– Logo, devo entender que você é um smurf.

– Eu não sou azul!

– Mas aposto que adoraria ser.

– Touché.

Nico estava se sentindo a vontade na presença do mais velho, o que não era lá muito comum. Detestava estranhos. Mas era como se Jackson não fosse um. Correu os olhos pelo local, não sabendo exatamente como seguir a conversa. E viu uma coisa que não esperava ver em um milhão de anos. Leo beijava Jason de maneira desesperada, e estava quase sentando no colo do maior. Nesse ritmo, os dois precisaram ir pra um Motel.

– O que foi? - Percy perguntou, querendo entender o motivo da expressão do menor. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. - Você não sabia dos dois?

– Não. - respondeu - Ele nunca me contou.

– Vai ver tinha medo da sua reação. Não é todo mundo que aceita bem.

– Ele aceitou bem quando eu o contei sobre mim.

– Ah, então vai que... - Percy parou, processando o que tinha escutado - Espera, você é gay?

Nico fez uma careta.

– Algum problema com isso?

– Não, claro que não! - se apressou em dizer - Só que você não parece gay. Ainda mais com toda essa pose de badboy.

– Badboy?

– É. Você tem um jeito meio "foda-se o mundo".

– Acho que isso me define bem. - sorriu de canto.

– Nico, você quer uma bebida? - Frank perguntou.

– Não, obrigada.

O mestiço deu ombros e voltou a preparar as bebidas.

– Você é sem graça. Por que não bebe um pouco?

– Porque gosto de me lembrar do que fiz no dia seguinte. - brincou.

– Ei, não querem ir pra pista? - Annabeth perguntou, animada.

A maioria concordou. Percy levantou e estendeu a mão para Nico, ajudando-o a se levantar. Caminharam até os outros mais a frente, que se aproximavam da multidão. Percy e Grover ficaram lado a lado um pouco afastados do grupo, cantando e dançando juntos, fazendo brincadeiras ocasionais e olhando as garotas que passavam, piscando para algumas delas e até abordando-as para conversar. Nico observava incomodado, porque ele se sentia atraído pelo dono dos olhos verdes e vê-lo dar atenção para as mulheres minimizava as suas chances.

Não sabia se devia ou não tentar algo com o moreno. Estava realmente tentado a isso, porém, não queria criar um clima tenso entre os dois caso fosse rejeitado. Arriscou, e decidiu se aproximar dos dois. Se pôs ao lado direito do garoto de olhos verdes, que sorriu com sua presença. Grover conversava com uma garota que tinha estranhos cabelos verdes e distribuía sorrisos para o rapaz. Uma garota ruiva não muito distante do pequeno grupo também lançava olhares para Percy, que ignorava.

– Ela está olhando pra você. – Nico sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Percy se arrepiar.

– Eu sei. – deu ombros.

– Se fazendo de difícil hoje? – ironizou.

– Quero ser conquistado. – respondeu – O jeito tímido dela não me atraiu muito.

– Então você não gosta das tímidas

– Gosto de posturas mais confiantes...

– Acho que posso ajudar com isso. – o menor sussurrou para si mesmo.

– O que? – questionou, confuso.

O som era alto, tinham que se aproximar muito um do outro para se entender. E Percy estava gostando da aproximação. Estava muito interessado no mais novo, e sabia que isso era reciproco. Queria esperar para ver o que Di Angelo faria a esse respeito.

– Então, o que uma pessoa tem que fazer para te conquistar?

– Parece muito interessado nisso... – arqueou a sobrancelha.

– É, talvez eu esteja... – sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Oh, o sorriso de Di Angelo deixou Percy totalmente sem ar. Levou a mão a nuca do mais novo e o puxou para mais perto. Ainda não o beijaria. Ainda. Apesar da musica frenética, os dois balançavam seus corpos de forma lenta. Nico se sentia perdido no meio daqueles olhos verdes que lhe encantaram no primeiro momento em que os viu. Percy Jackson definitivamente o fascinava.

Jackson tinha que se controlar. O cheiro que Nico exalava, os lábios rosados, a pele branca, tudo no menor parecia atrai-lo. Puxou sua mão um pouco para frente, deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço pálido. Queria marca-lo, e não ficaria apenas na vontade. Segurou o maxilar de Nico e inclinou o rosto do outro para ter melhor acesso, se abaixou um pouco e chupou a pele sob o pulso com força, fazendo os olhos castanhos se fecharem em deleite. Di Angelo prendeu a respiração com a sensação da língua massageando a região sensível pela mordida.

Ergueu o rosto e o aproximou do garoto, roçando os lábios.

– Eu realmente quero te beijar. – sussurrou.

– E por que ainda não fez isso, Perseu?

O mais velho sorriu antes de colar os lábios no do menor. Frios. A principio, era apenas um selinho. Como se quisessem sentir a textura um do outro. Então Percy aprofundou o contato, mordiscando e sugando. Nico correspondeu no mesmo entusiasmo. Não havia mais a multidão, ou a musica alta. Apenas os dois. Nico nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma enquanto beijava alguém. Seu coração batia freneticamente, e sentia como se tivesse borboletas em seu estomago. Era como se tivesse se encontrado junto a Jackson. Engraçado que ele nunca percebera que estava perdido.

Percy tentava lembrar de que permaneciam em um lugar publico. Apesar da maioria ali estar bêbada e acostumados com esse tipo de cena. Naquele momento, queria mesmo não precisar respirar. Recuperava o folego nas pequenas pausas que faziam, e voltava a beijar o menor com volúpia. Agora que experimentou os lábios de Di Angelo, tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria ficar sem eles. Nico brincava com os fios negros, o que causava arrepios no maior. Percy levou as mãos para debaixo na camiseta do mais novo, apertando e arranhando sua pele.

– O que achamos de irmos para um lugar mais reservado?

– Não sou do tipo que transa no primeiro encontro, Jackson. – respondeu, e Percy sorriu.

– Eu não ia levar pra esse lado, mas já que disse... Acho que vamos ter que nos encontrar mais vezes. – sorriu de forma maliciosa.

– Quer dizer que vou ter que ir pra Nova Iorque te ver?

– Posso muito bem vir te buscar. Se quiser, até peço permissão pro seu pai. – brincou.

– Todo esse esforço pra que mesmo? – sorriu de canto.

– Não pense coisas erradas de mim, Di Angelo. Acontece que desde o momento em que vi, soube que não te deixaria escapar tão fácil. – Nico riu – E não ria, estou sendo sincero. Por mais gay que soe.

– Você já pode ficar quieto, Percy. Ainda teremos muito tempo pra conversar.

Jackson concordou e voltou a beijar os lábios vermelhos pelo contato trocado minutos antes. Realmente, ainda teriam muito tempo para conversar.

~*~

O sol já aparecia no horizonte quando Nico chegou em casa. Entrou silenciosamente pela sala e subiu as escadas, indo para seu quarto. Queria passar despercebido, e considerando o horário, não achava muito difícil. Entrou no cômodo azul escuro e deixou o celular sobre a escrivaninha. As cortinas negras impediam a entrada de luz no local, então acendeu o abajur perto da cama.

– Onde estava?

Nico deu um pulo de susto e olhou para a poltrona, onde Bianca o olhava de forma irritada. A mais velha passou a noite inteira preocupada com o irmão, que sumiu e não atendeu a porcaria do telefone.

– Por ai. – sorriu.

A morena estreitou os olhos e analisou o mais novo. Desde quando Nico sorria daquela forma?

– Com quem? – questionou.

– Uns amigos. Já estou em casa, isso que importa, não é?

– Sabe que o pai está bravo com você, certo?

– Isso não é lá uma novidade. – jogou-se sobre a cama, tirando os tênis sujos de terra.

– Eu estava preocupada com você. – murmurou.

Nico se levantou e olhou para a irmã, que realmente parecia aliviada em vê-lo.

– Desculpa, Bia. Prometo não sumir desse jeito de novo, eu só estava me divertindo um pouco, ok?

Aproximou-se da mais velha e beijou sua testa.

– Agora, preciso dormir.

– Então tá. E se prepare pro sermão que vai levar quando o pai acordar.

– Vou aproveitar minha paz. – brincou.

Bianca se levantou e resolveu voltar para o quarto. Nico estava bem. Antes de passar pela porta, notou o celular do mais novo piscando, o que indicava uma nova mensagem. Pegou o aparelho e desbloqueou. Sorriu quando viu o conteúdo da mensagem de um tal de Percy.

– É, parece que você se divertiu. – comentou.

Nico olhou confuso para a irmã, que jogou o celular pra ele.

_“Vai fazer alguma coisa sábado que vem?”_

**Author's Note:**

> É isso. Só postei essa fic aqui pra ter alguma coisa no meu perfil spoksposk


End file.
